


If I were a boy

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Reincarnation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Il suo nome è Kei. E lui ha la mia anima.Fu il primo pensiero coerente che ebbe quando tornò in vita, nient’altro che un frammento di anima in un corpo artificiale fatto d'argilla.Le ci volle tempo per riprendersi, ma quando lo fece, pensò quanto piacesse agli dei prendersi gioco di lei.Il suo ultimo desiderio fu di rinascere come una persona normale. Avrebbe dovuto specificare donna.
Relationships: InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	If I were a boy

  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
**I.** _  
Kikyo.  
_ Kaede sentì qualcosa stringerle il petto, guardando il ragazzo che gli abitanti del villaggio avevano catturato. Tratti troppo delicati per un uomo, troppo simili ai suoi.  
 _No, non è possibile._  
Gli si avvicinò e gli prese il viso. Lei era l'unica abbastanza vecchia per poterlo vedere, per dissipare ogni dubbio.   
“Concentrati, cerca di assumere un’aria più intelligente.”  
Punto nell’orgoglio – certe cose sembrano non cambiare mai – l’espressione del giovane si fece più dura. Occhi duri, feroci. Uno sguardo che penetrava nell’anima. Il corpo poteva essere diverso, ma gli occhi…oh, quelli li avrebbe riconosciuti ovunque.  
 _Sorella…  
_ Fu come tornare bambina. __

__

__**II** _  
_Si era appena risvegliato, e trovava _lei_ a fissarlo, con degli abiti assurdi e capelli troppo corti per una donna. I suoi poteri spirituali dovevano essersi indeboliti se non riusciva ad affrontare un debolissimo demone millepiedi da sola.  
Questo lo fece sorridere.  
“In difficoltà, Kikyo? Voi donne…” _  
_“Sono un ragazzo! Capito? R-A-G-A-Z-Z-O!”  
“Pensi davvero di ingannarmi Kikyo? Ti conosco troppo bene e…”  
 _Kikyo_ gli si avvicinò, imperiosa, e poté vedere…beh…che mancavano certe cose. Arrossì lievemente e distolse lo sguardo. Anche l’odore era diverso, più pungente, come aghi di pino e muschio. Un odore decisamente poco femminile.  
“Tu non sei Kikyo.”  
“Finalmente l’hai capito! Mi chiamo Kei, capito? Non Kikyo. K.E.I.”  
 _Allora perché somigli tanto alla donna che mi ha intrappolato qui?_

__

__**III  
** Lussuria.  
L’aveva ereditata dal precedente possessore di quel corpo. La sentiva sotto pelle ogni volta che il suo sguardo si posava sul ragazzo umano che Inuyasha si portava dietro.  
Non importava che fosse Kikyo o che fosse un uomo, Onigumo lo desiderava, con un’intensità che faceva male.  
Naraku non voleva quella debolezza. Non voleva quell’ossessione, quella disperazione per qualcosa che non poteva avere.  
Doveva liberarsene. E uccidere l’umano.  
 _Ucciderlo o fotterlo fino a farlo svenire?_ lo derise Onigumo, facendosi beffe di lui.  
Si morse il labbro. Troverà un modo per liberarsi di quel poco di umano che c’era ancora in lui. E sarà libero.

**IV  
** _Il suo nome è Kei. E lui ha la mia anima._ **  
**Fu il primo pensiero coerente che ebbe quando tornò in vita, nient’altro che un frammento di anima in un corpo artificiale fatto d'argilla. **  
**Le ci volle tempo per riprendersi, ma quando lo fece, pensò quanto piacesse agli dei prendersi gioco di lei. **  
**Il suo ultimo desiderio fu di rinascere come una persona normale. Avrebbe dovuto specificare _donna.  
_ Kikyo non si aspettava che la sua futura reincarnazione fosse un ragazzo, né che fosse tanto testardo da decidere di rimanere nell’epoca Sengoku per aiutare a recuperare la sfera dei quattro spiriti.  
 _La fa per senso del dovere. Lo stesso senso del dovere che ti condannò._  
Era triste, l’unica cosa che doveva cambiare, era ancora lì.   



End file.
